Raindrops on Roses
by RedTailedCat
Summary: A take on Greek Mythology, set in modern day. Loosely based off Lore Olympus. Contians explicit language! (Go check out Lore Olympus on Webtoon, it's really good!)
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Break is about to start, so I should have plenty of time to update this story!**

 **I've also posted this story on WattPad (under the same title), so if you all like photos for context- head over there! On WattPad, I can add photos of what I think the characters look like, if y'all are interested in that, please let me know!**

* * *

I've been laying on my bed for the whole day. I really should get up. But the internet. But the real world. I sit up, stretching my arms, tossing my phone to the side. Glancing over at the clock that reads 4:00 pm on my dresser, as I slowly stumble from my bed to the bathroom. The bright lights that line my mirror blind me momentarily when I turn them on. Ugh. Why did I ever think that Broadway-style lights was a good idea?

I hear my phone chirp from the other room and rush to go see who texted me. Caitlin just texted asking where I am. "What?" I reply. "Remember? You promised to go to Stella's birthday party tonight at 5:00," she texts back in record time.

Oh. Right. On a day I spent doing nothing, I get invited to a party. I contemplate making up an excuse not to go, but then I remember that I owe Stella. So I throw on some comfy clothes, apply a light layer of makeup, and smooth my hair into a ponytail.

"I'll be back at ten!" I yell to my dad, walking out to the garage to grab my bike.

"Don't forget your helmet!"

Dads. Don't ya just love them. It's lightly sprinkling as I ride out into the damp street, and I smile, glad for the cool comfort of the rain on my face. The rain is a reminder to me to just take a break from all of my stress and just cool down for a minute. In ten minutes, I'm walking into Stella's house, Luna, her little sister, having already run into my arms. Her dad tells me that Caitlin and Stella are upstairs, so I sit Stella's sister down with much protest and head up to her room. Stella's room is lined with framed puzzles and there are at least three puzzles in progress on the ground. The only clear space is her bed. Caitlin is sprawled out on her back, with Stella on the ground working on one of the puzzles.

"Oh hi."

"Hi Persie!"

God. I hate the nickname they gave me. I mean, it's not any better than the name I was given at birth.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party. I wouldn't've come if I had known if it was just us."

Stella rolls her eyes, "How else was I supposed to get you here?"

I slip off my shoes and carefully hop my way across the room and sit lightly on the bed. Stella looks back down at her puzzle. Outside the house, a car engine roars to life, I glance out the window and watch Stella's family leave.

"Thank god, Luna was annoying me all day and I was worried that they'd never leave."

I grin, and notice Stella's kitten on the top of her bookshelf. I walk across the room to grab the cat, just barely reaching it, even on my tiptoes. Caitlin smirks, and stands up to help me.

"You know, Stella, you should get a step-stool to keep in here." Caitlin, says over her shoulder as she hands me the cat.

"Hey!"

"Ha! Maybe I should! Or Persie could just carry one with her everywhere…."

"No fair, you can't blame me for being short. You wouldn't like it if you were my height."

"Persie, you're not just short, you're tiny!" Caitlin says as she flops back down on Stella's bed.

It's true, though. I am tiny. There are a lot of this about me that aren't normal. I'm 4' 10" even though I'm 17. My hair grows super-fast, so I've given up on cutting it at this point. And sometimes I'll wake up with small flowers in my hair in the morning. Caitlin makes a sort of growling noise behind me. She sits up suddenly with a look of realization.

"I forgot to tell my brother where I was going. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where's my phone?"

"Can't you just text your mom?" Stella asks, not looking up from her puzzle.

"Just text my mom?" she says with a crazed look, "She's out of the country, and it's my BROTHER."

Caitlin makes a good point. Her brother is a total douchebag and is way too protective of his little sister. It's as if Apollo makes it a goal in his life to beat up every boy that talks to Caitlin. Not that Caitlin cares about that, she's asexual anyways. But he doesn't know that, and he's mean and an asshole. And just on cue, there's a loud banging downstairs on the door. Caitlin pales instantly.

"Can you all come with me...?" she asks nervously.

"Sure, Caitlin."

Stella nods silently, and stands up. We both take one of Caitlin's hands and walk downstairs. Stella pulls open the door to a very red, very menacing-looking Apollo.

"H-he-hey, Apollo. I was just about to c-c-call you." Caitlin stammers.

"Where have you been?" He shouts.

"Apollo, don't shout at your sister, for fucks sake," Hermes, Apollo's friend and my best friend, chimes from behind Apollo.

"Fine. But you still should have texted me." Apollo pushes his way into the house and flings himself onto the couch.

Hermes follows him and delicately sits cross-legged in a rocking chair. And just before Stella closes the door, one more boy slips in. He has blue hair and is very tall. He glances around the room apprehensively, his hands in his pockets.

"Um, who are you?" Caitlin asks, her power over her brother returning to her.

"Oh, yeah. That's Hades." Apollo grunts from the couch.

* * *

 **Please remember to Review, it's what keeps me writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I haven't posted in literally months. Feel free to hate me. But here you go. I finally ulpdated the story in literllay 5 months. It might be a little rough, cause I'm wrote this at, no joke, 2 in the mornig. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi." The boy named Hades says with a small smile.

Stella and I politely smile back at him, while Caitlin turns fuming at her brother.

"What do you think you're doing, Apollo? You can't just barge into someone's house uninvited and act like you own the place!" Caitlin seethes through her teeth.

"Well, I heard that it was Stella's birthday, so I came to see if there was a party, and evidently, there's not. But here we are so we're here to liven up this stupid joint." Apollo says and flicks his hand at Hermes.

Out of nowhere, Hermes pulls out a case of beer. What? This cannot be the Hermes I know, what has Apollo done to my wonderfully innocent friend? Hermes tosses a bottle to Apollo. He then tosses one to Stella, which she deftly grabs out of the air and twists open, taking a huge gulp. What has happened to my friends?

"Apollo! You cannot just bring beer to my friend's house! Stella, they are going to be out all night, right?" Caitlin asks nervously, as Hermes hands her a beer.

"Hm- oh yeah. They're staying over at my grandma's house for the weekend. So I have the whole house to myself for the next two days." Stella says, sitting down on the carpet.

Apollo's eyes light up as Stella speaks. If he says what I think he's going to say next, I swear I'm going to murder him for Caitlin.

"PAR-TAYYYYYYYYY!" Apollo shouts jumping off the couch.

"Apollo, don't you even think about it. You, Hermes, and Haden-"

"Hades." The blue-haired boy says quietly, taking a seat on the ground.

"Yes, right, that's what I said, anyways, you, Hermes, and Hadrian are allowed to stay, but that's it. I mean it. I don't want to have to pick up a whole mess." Stella says sternly.

Apollo grunts in submission and settles himself on the ground, closing the circle we've made. For a minute, we all sit silently, taking sips of the foul-tasting beer.

"You know what would be fun?" Hermes says, his face brightening as an idea forms. "A game! What about Seven-Minutes in Heaven?"

I start to shake my head in refusal, opening my mouth to speak, when everyone else shouts their approval for the game. In my disappointment and embarrassment at the prospect of having to play, I notice Hades smirk from across the room. Jesus, looks like Apollo has picked out another scumball to hang out with. No offense to Hermes, of course, he's not a scumball just a guy who has bad friends. Apollo deftly chugs the last of what's in his bottle and places it in the middle of the circle. And just as I suspected, he immediately grabs another beer.

"Yes! I love this game! Everyone knows the rules, right?" Caitlin asks, looking around yet still obviously focusing her question in my direction. "Okay, good. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. Whoever is closest spins first."

"7," Hermes says.

"2," Hades mumbles.

"4," Apollo burps.

"8," Stella declares.

"1," I say, my voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"It was 9! You first, Stella," Caitlin grins like the Cheshire Cat.

Stella sticks out her tongue in concentration as she reaches into the center of the circle and deftly spins the bottle. The bottle spirals for what seems like an eternity and finally settles on Hermes. He looks up at Stella and raises his eyebrows, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Okay guys, you go into the bathroom for 7 minutes, and we'll keep time out here." Caitlin giggles.

Stella stands, Hermes following suit, and they both walk into the bathroom, the door closing behind them. Caitlin starts the timer as I pick at the carpet nervously. She then begins arguing with her brother over the car. For the longest 7 minutes, of my life it seems, I sit staring at the carpet. The whole time, I feel as if Hades is watching me. What is up with the dude? Finally, Stella and Hermes exit the bathroom and sit back down. Hermes has a giddy look on his face and Stella simply looks bored with the whole game.

"Ok, I guess we'll just go in a circle now. So that means you're next," Caitlin says, looking at Hades.

Hades nods and barely leans forward to twist the bottle in his long fingers. God, how can a person be so big? The bottle goes round and round and round. And then my heart stops as the bottle slows and ceases movement. I look up and find myself staring deep into Hades' ocean blue eyes.

"You're it."

* * *

 **I know it's short but I'm tired.**

 **Please review and let me know if you want something specific to happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii guysss. this is crazy that i'm posting within a week of my last post. I just had a sudden burst of inspiration I guess.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy. Things are about to get crazy for Persephone...**

* * *

"So….." I say, my eyes intently staring at the grout on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Hades says, "But I'm game for anything."

I can feel his eyes burning a hole into the top of my head. I half-heartedly shrug.

"Fine. How 'bout this, we don't have to kiss or anything-" I can feel my cheeks burning up, "But I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. Except that we were both unfortunately named after Greek gods…. What if we just ask each other questions?"

"Ok." I hop up on the counter, sitting on my hands. "But you have to go first."

"All right. How old are you?"

"17, what's your favorite color?"

"That question is dumb but I guess," Hades crosses his arms and leans against the wall, still staring at me with a bemused expression on his face, "Black, probably."

"How did I not see that one coming?" I say, a grin forming on my face.

"Ah, so that's how I can make you smile!" His smirk grows even wider, "Are you usually this sarcastic?"

"No, only for dumb asses who hang out with Apollo."

"Hey, now! What do you have against Apollo?"

"Not gonna answer that, because it is my question. How old are you?"

"18. I graduate in 6 months. Answer my question now." He says, leaning toward me.

As I open my mouth, there's a sudden knock on the door and I fall off the counter, startled, almost falling into Hades, who catches me deftly in his strong arms. His hands gently grip my arms, steadying me. I look up at his face, noticing the concerned expression behind his always-present smirk.

"It's been 7 minutes, live-birds!" Caitlin calls, a laugh in her voice.

I quickly detach myself from him and his dreamy eyes-

Stop that, Persephone….

And quickly go to open the bathroom door. I'm greeted with the sight of at least 20 other kids I don't know, loud music, humid air, and the distinct scent of alcohol.

Shit.

* * *

I push through the crowd of teenagers humping and making out till I get to Stella.

"What the actual FUCK." I grit through my tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh my god! YASSSS KWEEENNNNN!" I can hear the exclamation points in her voice. "Go thank Apollo! He did this! I'm 18 and this is my PARTAAAYYYYYY"

The foul-smelling drink in the cup in her hand sloshes out, hitting my feet. I am going to kill Apollo when I find him. Caitlin comes up, handing me a cup with a sickly-sweet smell coming from it.

"Drink it, Perse! You need to loosen up and go with the flow!" Caitlin says, flinging her arm around my shoulders.

I grimace and take a sip. I practically gag. What I thought to be a super sweet punch, turns out to be filled with acid. It burns as it goes down my throat.

"What the hell is in this, Caitlin?" I ask.

"Kool-aid, lemonade, grape juice," She lists off her fingers. I raise my eyebrows at her, "Oh, and vodka. Good, isn't it?"

"No."

"Come on, Perse, please try it one more time for me?" Stella asks, turning on her puppy eyes, "It's my birthday after all…."

I groan, "Fine."

Raising the cup to my lips, I hold my breath, taking another sip. The second sip tastes better and doesn't burn as much going down my throat. I take another drink, and then a gulp, and then another.

"CHUGG!" Stella practically screams in my ear.

I quickly down the drink, emptying the cup. I let out a whoop, my head rushing with energy. Someone hands me another cup full of alcohol. I drink the second cup within the minute. I can feel Caitlin and Stella's eyes on me, impressed with my sudden change in attitude. My head begins to feel light-headed.

"Let's DANCEEEE!" I shout to them.

They grab my hands and we shove ourselves into the mass of sweaty bodies and begin to dance. Soon a similarly drunken Hermes, Apollo, and Hades join us.

Drink after drink is handed to us and we drink all of them rapidly, in succession.

"Guys, I-i-i thinkkk I'mmm gooingg to go sit doowwn forrr a minuttee," My words slur together as I push through the teenagers to the couch. On one end is a couple aggressively making out, the other end unoccupied.

Hades sits in the middle, obviously just as drunk as me. I plop down next to him.

"Heyyyyy…" Hades says, "Come-eerrrr"

I lean my head on his shoulder, my mind up in the clouds. He nudges me, and I look up at him. Fuck, his eyes are beautiful. Hades stares at me, his eyes glancing back in forth between my lips and staring into my eyes. I begin to lean forward, and Hades follows similarly.

And then his lips are on mine, kissing me, gently at first, then deeper and more urgent. I return the urgency, adjusting myself in his arms, making my face more accessible to him. Hades' hot breath tastes of mint and vodka.

Before I know it, he's picked me up and carrying me up the stairs.

* * *

Damn, my head hurts like hell. The sunlight coming through my blinds causes my eyes to squint.

Wait. I don't have a window in front of my bed. I sit up suddenly, causing a wave of pain in my head.

Something's not right. I look over to the other side of the bed. Then, I see him. His toned and muscular bare shoulders. His blue hair creeping slightly down his neck. And then it all comes rushing back to me.

I slept with Hades.

* * *

 **Please review! All of y'alls feedback really matters to me, good or bad. I'll also try to listen to suggestions as much as possible.**

 **Please go check me out on Wattpad at WhittingtonsFriend, and vote and comment there as well!**

( ˘ ³˘)


	4. Chapter 4

_**So you might have noticed that this chapter got taken down for a moment. That's because I realized I missed a very important character ;)...**_

 _ **Hopefully this edit is a good one lol- 6/21/19**_

* * *

 **HI guyssss! Sorry for not writing sooner... I had a ton of ideas in my head for this chapter and the future, and couldn't narrow it down. I also was on vacation and managed to lose my charging cord for my laptop, so I had to get a new one, meaning I couldn't write.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do give me the willpower to keep writing my story, good or bad! Please enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

"YOU SLEPT WITH HADES?" Caitlin screeches at me.

Stella glances at me with a bemused and shocked expression on her face.

I had a pounding headache even though it was 2 days after the party. I had managed to avoid an awkward conversation with Hades that morning by slipping out quickly before he awoke after clumsily yanking on my clothes that were strewn across the floor. I'm desperately hoping I don't run into Hades anytime soon, preferably never, especially if he remembers anything. I wished I didn't even though it was amazing….

"What got into you, Persie?" Caitlin asks, a touch quieter this time, "And with Hades?"

"I was drunk! He was drunk! We were all drunk!" I moan, curling into a ball on Stella's bed, pulling her kitten closer to me, "Can you please be quiet? My head feels as though it is being slowly yet forcefully hit by a hammer."

"Fine, but we are not ending this discussion!" she whisper-shouts, "What was it like? Did he finish? Did you finish?"

I rolled onto my side away from her and ignore her. Caitlin gets up silently and exits the room. She comes back a moment later with a glass of water and aspirin. As Caitlin enters, I say,

"It's none of your business, but it was fine. I don't remember anything else except it happened!"

"Leave her alone, Caitlin. I had sex with Hermes that night, but you aren't making a big deal out of that!" Stella comes to my defense, "So what's so special about Persie having sex with Hades?"

"Fine," Caitlin grumbles, handing me the water and aspirin.

Thank god, I silently think, quickly swallowing the medicine. I chug the rest of the water and sigh. Caitlin could ask me any question about sex right now and I'd willingly answer just because she brought me relief.

The rest of the afternoon, we sit around and talk about things that happened at the party, except Hades and me, waiting for our hangovers to wear off.

~1 week later~

I'm pulling my backpack out of my locker, getting ready to head home when my locker is slam shut. I turn to tell off Caitlin or Stella for being so aggressive and notice that it's not Caitlin or Stella. Definitely not.

"We need to talk," Hades says, "Now."

Hades tightly grips my wrist and pulls me out the nearest exit and towards a black Jeep Wrangler. He yanks open the door and practically lifts me into the seat before slamming the door and walking around to the drivers' side.

"Um, what the HELL was that?" I ask.

"What happened at the party," Hades says, pointedly not looking at me and gripping the steering wheel, "I don't usually do that. As in, I don't do one night stands."

"Me neither, but did you saying that warrant you coming to my school and practically kidnapping me?" I ask, with more force behind it.

I suddenly lurch forward as Hades pulls out of the parking lot. I realize I don't have my seat belt on, and quickly latch myself in.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house."

Hades' tightly grips the steering wheel as he drives away from the school. For the rest of the ride to his house, we sit in complete silence, not looking at each other. Hades' pulls onto a street lined with large houses and pretty oak trees. He parks in front of a brick 2-story house with all the curtains drawn. Odd, I think. In the time it takes me to undo my seatbelt and struggle to unlock the door, Hades gets out and comes around to my door. He opens the door for me and offers a hand to me.

"I think I get out of a car by myself," I say under my breath, not taking his hand.

I jump down from the car and stumble. Hades catches me and smirks.

"Can you?"

I frown at him and follow his tall figure into the house. For the smallest fraction of a second, I get to look around before I'm pushed over by a huge black dog that goes up at least to my chest, who immediately starts licking my face. I laugh as it continues to lick me.

"CERBERUS NO!" Hades shouts, lunging forward and pulls the dog off me, "BAD DOG!"

I stand up, wiping off my face, "Oh, he's not a bad dog!" I coo at Cerberus, who is straining to reach me.

"I'm sorry, he usually acts better around company," Hades apologizes, turning pink.

"It's fine! I love dogs and obviously, Cerberus seems to like me."

Hades lets out a loud chuckle and slowly releases Cerberus, who lunges forward and starts licking me again. I laugh and scratch behind his ears.

"Come on, we can go up to my room," Hades says, as he starts walking away.

Cerberus stays latched at my side the whole time it takes us to get to his room. As we walk through the living room, I notice that's furnished with not many decorations and what seems to be the mandatory furniture for the living room. I soon realize that the rest of the house, which seems much bigger on the inside than the outside lets on, doesn't feel lived in. We walk up the stairs and go into what I presume is Hades' room.

His room is on the back of the house and has large windows lining the far side of the room, revealing a beautiful view of a forest line. The bedroom is neat, like the rest of the house, but feels different. Like a person has actually lived in it before. Cerberus darts inside and jumps onto the king-sized bed. Hades drops my backpack next to his door and then turns to me.

"I brought you here because it felt more private," He says, looking down at his feet, his hands in his pockets, "I felt like I owe you more than drunken sex."

I feel my cheeks burning as he mentions what happened between us. I nod and walk towards his windows.

"You have a beautiful view," I say, looking out over the expanse of trees.

"Thanks."

After a moment of silence, I hear him walk closer to me.

"We can sit if you want," Hades says, sounding almost embarrassed. Odd, for a guy who seems so confident all the time.

I nod and walk over to his bed, sitting lightly on the side. He sits next to me, making a dip in the bed, and causing me to fall over lightly bumping his shoulder. I sit up quickly, chagrined.

"Persephone, I don't want to sound forward even though we've had sex," I can hear the grin in his voice, "But I really like you. Not just because of the sex. Even though it was pretty good for drunk sex." He chuckles, " I know that we literally only met last week and barely talked. But I thought you were cute and witty and a pretty good person. And that was just my first impression of you!" Hades grins, running a hand through his hair. I can feel my cheeks turning a tomato red, even though I'm delighted by his words.

"I can only imagine how amazing you are if I could get to know you! So I guess what the point I'm trying to make here is that… Do you want to hang out sometime?"

He stares down at me with those ocean eyes, waiting for me to respond. I gather up the courage to actually look directly at him. Oh my god, he's a beautiful creature…

"Yes," I whisper, "I'd really like that."

Hades grins wider than I've ever seen him grin. God, are those dimples? Stop eye-fucking him, Persie!

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I was, too."

* * *

 **Please make sure to leave review, whether it's criticism lol or a comment!**

 **Also, I was wondering if y'all would be interested in me adding a description of what I think the characters look like? Or would that ruin what you guys have in your imaginations already? Please let me know!**

 **Check me out on Wattpad at WhittingtonsFriend**

 **(I only have this story on there, but if you prefer the format better there, I do post there. I also add extra photos to add some setting to the story along with music if y'all like that!)**


	5. Chapter 5

TW: This chapter deals with themes of physical abuse and rape.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I was in a huge writers block and was swamped with school. Hopefully, with summer coming, I'll have more time to write!

* * *

I wake up with a start, due to a certain dog licking my face vigorously.

"Cerberus!" I giggle, attempting to push him away, but failing.

I'm still at Hades' house. We stayed up late just talking. I must've fallen asleep during our conversation. I like Hades very much but throughout our whole talk he never really delved into his family life or his past. But his speech is very eloquent for a teen boy. Suddenly, a vibration interrupts my thoughts.

Oh, shit. My dad.

I sit up, causing Cerberus to fall to the floor and rummage through the thick blanket for my phone. I finally locate it and I'm about to answer it when it stops ringing. Crap. 15 missed calls from Dad and 30 unread messages from him. He's going to kill me. Quickly, I call him back.

"Persephone Kore Fotos. Where. The HELL. are you?" My dad says in a somewhat calm voice.

"Dad, I am so sorry! I just lost track of time and forgot to call you! I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I want you home NOW. If you're not here in 30 minutes, you'll be in even bigger trouble than you already are."

With that, he hangs up. He used his calm voice. Which means he's pissed at me. It's understandable after my mom left him when I was 9 with no explanation, he tends to be a hair overprotective with me. He worries I'll do the same to him that my mother did.

"Hey there, sleepy head!"

I look up from my phone to see Hades walking into the room with two mugs. He comes over to the side of the bed and hands me a mug. The smell of rich chocolate fills my nose.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I say, as I take a sip.

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want a better way to wake up with me than last time." He smirks.

"Ha. Yeah." I glance down, embarrassed.

I feel his eyes beating down on me and I glance up to meet his gaze. We stare at each other as it feels as though time has stopped just for us. Our trance is suddenly broken by Cerberus barking intensely and running downstairs.

"Um, excuse me-" Hades says quickly, sprinting out of the room after Cerberus.

Weird, I think. I set the already empty mug down on the floor and stretch. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom. When I turn on the light, I'm greeted by a bird's nest pile of hair. Shit. I usually braid my hair to sleep to prevent this from happening. I carefully pick apart my hair, slowly smoothing it down. As I do so, I notice petals falling out. More than usual. I know it's weird enough that I'll wake up with a few flowers in my hair that I don't know where they come from typically, but for me, it's never this many.

"Um, so I have somewhere I need to be," Hades' voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "if you'd like a ride home…"

"Oh, of course! I don't want to trouble you." I quickly say, turning to face Hades, "My dad's sort of pissed at me so I should probably head home."

Hades gives a short nod, completely contrasting his mood from earlier.

"Why was Cerberus barking so much?"

"Oh, just someone walking by," Hades quickly says, walking out of the room.

I doubt that that was all but I pushed the thought aside as he drove me home.

"Thank you so much for the ride!" I say as I carefully jump down from his car.

"No problem! Sorry to cut this short but I really got to go." Hades says with one of his smirks but his eyes have fear in them. "I think you should probably head inside now…"

I turn to look at my house and see in the window my dad with a woman.

"Um, yeah." I say, walking up to the house.

I hear Hades drive away. I open the front door to loud voices.

"You know you should've never left!" My dad's voice echoes through the house.

"I had no other choice! You think I wanted to leave her here all by herself?"

"She's not by herself and you know that! It would've been much better if you just stayed away!"

"You and I both know she can't stay here much longer without there being consequences!"

"I'm not so sure about that! She's never shown any signs that suggest that she isn't fit to live here!"

I quietly walk up the stairs, trying to not attract attention to myself. I make it up the stairs and into my room as the voices continue to shout. I didn't think I knew the woman's voice, and yet there was a hint of familiarity to it. I wonder what they could possibly be arguing about and suddenly it hits me.

Mom.

I rush quickly from my room and sprint down the stairs. I hurdle into the living room, practically running into my dad.

"Where is she?" I ask, seeing that there is no one but me and my dad in the room.

"Where have you been?" My dad ignores my question, going red in the face with anger.

"I'm sorry! I just lost track of the time and forgot to call you! I spent the night at Caitlin's!"

"This is the last straw. You've had your chance. First your mother and now you. You're grounded!"

"What?" I say confused, "I forgot once! How is that grounds for punishment?

"Dammit, Persephone! I can't with you right now! Go up to your room!" He screams in my face, spraying me with hot spit.

I dash out of the room and try to get to the front door. My father quickly blocks me and punches me. I fall, and look up shocked.

"I. Said. Go. To. Your. Room." he glares down.

I pick myself up and run up the stairs to my room.

Within five minutes of entering my room, I realised I must've dropped my phone when I ran down the stairs. It's too late to try to go get it and I worry about what my father might do. He's never behaved like this, though I suppose I should've seen it coming. He's never been a particularly gentle man.

* * *

Hours later, I'm lying on bed in the darkness. Suddenly, my door slams open and my father storms in. He grabs me by my shoulders and forces me up.

"Come on, stop dragging your feet!" He growls, the smell of beer burns my nose.

I squeak and am dragged quickly from the room by the wrist. He roughly pulls me down the hall and throws me into the guest bedroom. He slams the door behind him and I hear the lock click. I pound on the door and scream to no avail.

Slowly, I fall to the ground, sobbing. I don't know what's happening or why.

* * *

Before I know it, I've fallen asleep. And just as quickly as I fell asleep, I'm awoken with waves of pain. I cry out as I realise I'm being kicked roughly.

"Freak! I should've never trusted that woman!"

"You were right, Lasion!" A voice says my father's name, grunting.

"What the hell is she?"

I feel hands, grabbing me roughly and throwing me onto the bed. I hear ripping and suddenly feel cold air exposing me. Hands continue to roughly grab me and punch me before suddenly, it stops. It all stops. And in my moment of weightlessness, my ears are filled with men shouting. My eyes are too clouded over with tears and are swollen so I can't see anything but a bunch of blobs.

After what feels like an eternity, strong warm arms gently pick me up.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," I hear a voice say shakily, "I'm here."

"Hades?" I try to say, but my voice only comes out in a whisper.

"It's okay, Persie, I'm here," Hades' voice soothes me as he rushes out of the house, carrying my broken body.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!


End file.
